


Andy

by MidnightinJapan



Series: Percico Weekend Prompts [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Percico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightinJapan/pseuds/MidnightinJapan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Percy's daughter has her first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters, locations, etc are the property of Rick Riordan.

“She’ll be fine,” said Percy as he watched Nico scrubbing the dishes a little too hard. “She’ll be fine!” he said again with a laugh.

“Do you really believe that?” Nico asked. He looked at his husband and quirked an eyebrow.

“Yes! She’s our daughter!” Percy was grinning now. He couldn’t believe how worried Nico was.

“She takes after you,” Nico grumbled and kept scrubbing.

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing, I just distinctly remember someone French kissing me out of the blue on our second date,” Nico said, smirking at Percy.

“Well,” said Percy stepping behind Nico and wrapping his arms around his waist. “You were giving me all the signals.” He gave Nico a little kiss on the side of his neck. “And you liked it.” Nico shivered in his arms and then growled and wriggled free.

“See! She has that! She got her Dad’s cocky attitude and boys are just drawn to her like flies. How are you not worried about this?”

Percy chuckled and leaned back against the counter.

“Look, she’s sixteen, she’s beautiful, and we can’t keep her locked up. I’m not worried because she takes after you too. I trust her.”

“I trust her, but she is sixteen and we don’t know anything about this boy, Derek,” said Nico as he put away the last dish and turned around to face Percy. He was tense with his arms crossed and he was practically bouncing from foot to foot.

“Now there’s the real reason why I’m not worried,” Percy said, still grinning. “He’s some mousey little kid. You saw him! She can handle him.”

Nico rolled his eyes and the phone rang. Cellphones were a no-no for demi-gods but landlines were acceptable. Percy reached over and just hit the speakerphone button out of laziness.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Percy!”

“Piper?” he said giving the phone a confused look.

“Jason just told me Andy is on a date with Derek Spencer!”

“Um yeah, what’s the problem?” he said looking exasperated that he had another paranoid adult to reign in.

“You know how I’m the guidance consoler at New Rome High now?”

“Yeah, congrats on landing the job,” said Percy.

“Shh!” Nico shushed him and stared at the phone. “What is it Piper?”

“I’ve had three girls crying in my office because this Derek kid was dating them all at once and they found out!”

Nico and Percy exchanged a panicked look.

“Thanks, Pipes!” Percy and hung up the phone.

“I’m driving,” said Nico, snatching the keys off the counter as Percy followed him out of the door.

* * *

 

_End_


End file.
